JP-A-H10-123368 (Patent Document 1) discloses one example of an optical connector. The optical connector comprises a ferrule body and a clamp. The ferrule body has a guide pin hole, a fiber hole, and a fiber chamber. An upper wall of each of the fiber hole and the fiber chamber is partly removed to form a clamp window. The clamp is divided into two parts, that is, a core clamp and a coating clamp. The core clamp and the coating clamp are fitted to the clamp window of the ferrule body. Under a spring force, an optical fiber of an optical cable and a coating portion of the optical cable are clamped by the core clamp and the coating clamp, respectively.
JP-B-3939689 (Patent Document 2) discloses another example of the optical connector. The optical connector comprises a housing, an outer frame formed inside the housing, and an inner frame formed inside the outer frame. The inner frame has an exposed portion provided with a V-shaped groove. In the V-shaped groove, an optical fiber of an optical cable is disposed in a deeply sunken state. Thus, the optical fiber of the optical cable is not held in press contact but merely supported.